Savage Tide: Day One
Day One: The Dead of Night It was dark. Pitch black in the room. Scarlet wasn't sure why she was awake, it was just one of those nights. Looking up at the ceiling, she could see nothing. Rolling on her side, her gaze would be on her team if not for the lack of light. Pushing back the blankets, she quietly slid out of bed, silently pacing to the door. As her hand closed on the handle, her scroll went off loudly in the silence. Or rather, four of them did. Grabbing it from her desk, Scarlet pulled it open, glancing once at the sounds of three suddenly awoken teenagers. Seeing the message marked as emergency, she wasted no time in opening it to read. "Who the hell is sending messages this time of night." Cuivre managed to snatch his scroll, grumbling at the moment, light and sound. Rovell and Arian however were already reading. As the four of them read it through, there was silence. None of them had expected to received the news they had. Vale had been hit by a tidal wave. The power was out, and while it was estimated that there was few casualties, Beacon was out for evacuating the civilians and moving them to a safer environment until the power could be turned back on and the last of the water receded. As it was, some areas were in knee deep water, while others had taken a decent amount of damage from the wave. The last part of the message detailed an airjet to get in, and a time to do it by. They had only fifteen minutes. Scarlet turned to her team. "We'd better move, I don't want to know what happens if we miss the time mentioned." All four of them jumped into action, throwing off their pyjamas and pulling on their standard gear. Scarlet finished shoving her scroll and several other necessities before reaching under her bed and dragging out the large case stored there. Heaving it over her shoulder, she faced the rest of her team. Cuivre was nervously flicking one of his boomerangs from hand to hand, Arian looking mildly worried, but carefully making sure her quiver was strapped on, and Rovell was standing calmly, waiting for her to give them the word. "Uh, ok. I guess we go then. We have about two minutes to get outside, so um, we might jog out." Leading the way out the door, Team SCAR began jogging down the hall, finding themselves in a stream of other students doing the same thing. Managing to squeeze their way out into the courtyard, Scarlet quickly checked her scroll for the time and location of the airjet they had to go to. "Three twenty, ok uh, we need um. That one I think." Pointing out an airjet, they jogged towards it, finding the pilot directing another team at the wrong one. Getting close enough, he noticed them arrive and waved the others off. "You SCAR? If you are, get it. We need to leave ten minutes ago. Some areas are having trouble from the water still around." Nodding in response to his question, the four of them jumped in behind him when he did. As he moved into the cockpit, Scarlet poked her head in the door behind him. "Do you know how bad it is? The message didn't really tell us the damage." The door closing and the jets firing up, he twisted over his shoulder to reply as he began to take off. "It could be a lot worse! But things aren't too bad! Building damage is high, but so far casualties appear to be low! The power is out in most of Vale, only a few spots with independent electricity are running! You guys are being dropped off in one of the areas still full of water! You are to gather everyone you can at where we drop you off so we can pick them up! Every fifteen minutes or so an airjet will swing by to grab people! Just remember one thing! When in the city, you only have short range for communication without an airjet to relay the signal! Keep that in mind if you split up! Now sit back, we'll be there soon!" Day One: Red Sky in Morning The airjets and airships flew out over Vale, their numbers few for evacuating a city. There was well over twenty airjets, but only three airships. Each one flying away to it's own destination, Scarlet watched as their airjet left the others behind, powering right out as one of the furthest to travel. From their current height, not much damage could be seen, but with no light to be seen from the city only what was lit up by the spotlights gave them an idea as to how things were. And what they could see didn't encourage them. "Damn, that building has a car stuck in the second story...." "They are mostly intact however, but the structual damage is probably worse than it seems. I would say many of these buildings could be knocked down with any more stress." Zoning out Cuivre and Rovell discussing the state of the city, Scarlet was just beginning to realise just how far the wave had come. And where it had been. Arian, being well aware of what was troubling her, drew her attention back inside. "So Scarlet, got anything else about what we have to do? They'd probably send all of us the plan, but it doesn't hurt to ask." Still looking over the dark contours of the city, she shook her head. "No, just stuff about helping out closer to the coast. Apparently where we are going took the brunt of the wave, and they-" Choking on the words slightly, she shoved her emotions down enough to say it. "They wanted someone familiar with the area...." Scarlet didn't have to explain further, nor did Arian have to ask. Out of her three team mates, Arian knew the most of her past. Putting an arm around her shoulder, the two of them just stood with each other while the airjet flew on. Cuivre and Rovell continued to discuss damage, making note of certain things they saw. One thing that was very obvious was the lack of people in the street. Until they reached their destination at least. "There's a group of people there, about twenty or so." Both boys peering down at them, the pilot called out to them. "That's your zone! We drop you off there, you bring anyone you can find back there! We are trying to have the pick up time for each spot to be within thirty minutes, but that depends on quite a few things going right!" Bringing the airjet down to land, Team SCAR jumped out just after the pilot yelled to them. "Get them inside!" The four of them spread out, informing the group of people what was happening. A few opted to stay behind, as there wasn't enough room for them all. As they sorted themselves out, Cuivre gave the pilot thumbs up as they all finished getting in. He pointed meaningfully at the ground before taking off, the people on the ground shielding their eyes from the spray of water kicked up. The light fading with the spotlights leaving, Scarlet moved over to Cuivre. "Hover lights, we'll go in pairs." Passing him a small tracer, she activated one of her home made lights. A number of minijets on it kept it afloat, while the tracer allowed it to follow it's user. Made to last a few hours, they were perfect for what they needed. Doing the same for her own hover light, she pulled out her scroll. "Ok, Rovell, Cuivre. I want you two taking this area, up to this block. Gather all the people you find here, then bring them to that building just there. Seems like it's taken less damage, and it's got a few stops up out of the water. If we aren't here when you've finished, send a message and see if you can make things a bit better for the people you find. Maybe grab a few torches or something." Pointing out spots on the map displayed, she then gestured to her own path. "We'll take up to here, same deal. And if something comes up, message. Let us know how many people you find too, might need to have people around for when the airjet comes back." Three heads nodded. They knew what they were doing, and trusted Scarlet's knowledge of the area. "What about these guys?" Gesturing to the four men left with them, she saw Rovell's point. They solved the problem for her though. "We'll be fine, my house is just over there. We can grab some supplies while you go and find people. Don't worry about us." Nodding her thanks, Scarlet gestured towards the dark streets. "Ok, lets go." For the next few hours, the team walked through the streets of Vale, finding the people hidden within the buildings. Most were glad to have help around, but a few stubborn people refused to budge. After getting many people out, light began to peek out over the horizon. A beautiful red glow was soon covering the clouds, Vale much the same. The team was starting to feel the effects of little sleep, the four of them resting in the lobby of the building Scarlet had pointed out earlier. Many people had been lifted out, but one particular man was still there. As they took a break, he approached them. "You kids are doing a damn good job I must say. I brought some water over for you, thought you might need it. My names Cordove by the way, thank you for all your help." Scarlet nodded, her face going red from the praise. She had been a good leader during the night, and hadn't even noticed it. A few others had though. Arian gave her a light shove as Rovell responded first. "I'm Rovell. You were the man at the start of this right? Have the house over there?" He nodded before pointing to another man. "That man was also here. He lives a few blocks away, was visiting family. He stayed back to help after they left on the first ride out of here. He was the one who found the water. Seems he has a way with vending machines." The four teenagers taking a drink from their own bottles, Arian and Cuivre introduced themselves before Scarlet finished off. "I must say, your name sounds familiar. But I don't think we've met before though." Frowning in thought, Cordove smiled back at her. "We did, briefly many many years ago. I used to work with your mother, but it's been even longer since then. I heard she's in a coma now, I'm sorry I wasn't around at the time, she needed a better friend than I've been." Taking a moment to let out his emotion, the smile returned. "But enough about that, you guys are doing something good now. And that's what matters. Anyway, I'll let you have some rest while I get people ready for the next airjet. Keep up the good work eh?" As he walked off, Arian grabbed Scarlet's hand. "Hey, you alright? About your mum?" Not saying anything in return, she squeezed the hand holding her own. Team SCAR sat in silence for a good while, until Scarlet finally spoke. "It's a beautiful morning...." Day One: The East Wind Airborne once again, the bitterly cold wind whipped at the faces of the four students. It had picked up after the sun rose, dispelling the warmth from the early morning light. They had gotten new orders just a few minutes before, Grimm had entered the city. It was believed they were few in number, for now. But they couldn't have free roam of the streets while people were being evacuated. With SCAR being in one of the less populated areas, they were sent in to clean them out. None of them liked the idea of Grimm within Vale, but Scarlet was antsy for another reason. The hospital her mother was in wasn't far from where they were being sent. Cuivre and Rovell were talking quietly at the other door, Arian beside Scarlet with a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be ok, they would have gotten them out first." No response came from the leader, not that Arian expected one. Knowing how hard it was for her, she just made sure she was around for her if she needed it. Until Scarlet overheard some of Rovell's words did she say something. "We're going down there." Two people noticed her words immediately, with Cuivre quickly realising from their reaction. "You know we can't Scar, we have a job to do." "I won't leave her, not now." Slipping an arm around her shoulder, Arian ignored the bulk of her exoskeleton. "Hey, we won't leave her, I promise. But we have to kill some Grimm first ok?" Shrugging the girl off, Scarlet was about to push through to the pilot when Rovell stopped her. "We have to deal with some Grimm. That's what Team SCAR has been ordered to do. We will kill the Grimm." His words gave her pause, while Arian quickly took a seat and pulled out her scroll. Rovell nodded out the door, down at the ground below. When Scarlet followed his gaze, she realised they were just a few blocks from the hospital. Taking the hint, she stepped out into the air. The weight of Rouge quickly took her downwards. Cuivre just looked on in surprised. "What? Why did we let her go? She'll be alone down there!" Standing up and showing the message on her scroll to him, Arian smiled at Rovell's unusual display. "She won't be alone, but lets not waste time on these Grimm eh?" Bringing her fall under control easily, Scarlet shifted so she would land upright. Firing the minijets as she was about to hit, her boots hit the ground hard, cracking the pavement. Straightening up, she tried to orient herself. With the wind blowing her hair into her eyes, she recognised a building in the street. Jogging off towards her goal, being alone amoungst the buildings felt very odd. It was almost eerie, and the wind didn't help matters. It's so quiet without anyone around, surely there must be someone here? Rounding a corner, Scarlet was only a couple of blocks away from the hospital. Jogging down this street as well, it was a repeat of the first. As was the third one. Turning again, her goal became visible one street over. As did the beowolves near it. Her heart caught in her throat, the aging wound burning suddenly. Frozen in place for a moment, it was the growl of one drifting to her ears that made her move. Rubbing her throat briefly, she broke out into a run. Each step tromping loudly because of the heavy exoskeleton, they noticed when she got halfway to them. Roaring a challenge, they hunched down to begin their own charge. Only to explode in a brief fireball. Her stride faultering, Scarlet continued cautiously. Only once she saw the source of the explosion did she relax. It was hard not to recognise the huge form crouched by the corner of the hospital. "Gris!" Rising to his full height, a massive arm waved her over. Running up to him, they met in front of the hospital doors. "It's good to see a friendly face, I didn't think anyone would be here." The large man smiled down at her, Gris had always been fond of Scarlet since he'd met her. "It is good to see you as well, but do not dally out here. There have been several groups of Grimm here, and you should go inside. I believe you know where to go." Nodding her thanks to him, Gris returned to standing watch over the building. Now at her destination though, she wasn't sure if she could keep going. Walking the ingrained path to the room she had visited so many times, Scarlet stopped at the door. Taking a breath, she pushed it open. "Hey Scarlet. We're just about to move your mother out, got everything portable and all that." Striding across to the source of the voice, he was pulled into a hug despite the hard edges of her exoskeleton. "Thank you Edwin, I-" As Scarlet was unable to finish the sentance, Edwin gave a half hearted hug back awkwardly, partially from having his arms pinned but mostly because of how sudden it was. "It's ok, I made sure she was fine as soon as we got here. We just haven't been able to take her out yet, but it's good that you're here while we do. Now I'll uh, wait outside for a moment, just call when you are ready to take her out, the bullhead coming should be here in a few minutes so you've got a little bit of time." Gently removing himself from the embrace, Edwin quietly moved just outside the door. As the nearly silent click of the door latch came from behind her, Scarlet crouched down beside her mother. Squeezing her hand softly, a finger slowly tucked some of Rouge's hair behind her ear. It had grown longer than she had usually kept it while in hospital, and her normally solid frame was looking very fragile. Taking a small cloth pouch she had taken very good care to keep safe, she slid the object it held into her hand. Tentatively holding her father's pendant, Scarlet gently placed it around Rouge's neck. "Dad always said he kept it for it's luck. I think it's your turn to wear it for awhile." Kissing her cheek, she called Edwin in. He didn't say anything, nor did he have to. Moving to the bed, he started wheeling it out of the room and down the halls. The sound of a bullhead landing reached them just before they got to the front doors. Gris was talking to the pilot, his giant weapon leaning against the side of the bullhead's hull. As they came up next to him, he carefully lifted the bed into the hold. Edwin jumped in, quickly strapping it down before gently doing the same for Rouge. The pilot yelled over the noise of the engines to Scarlet. "You weren't suppose to jump out lady! But you're in the right area! The rest of your team is six blocks to the east! The big fella is staying with you, but don't worry! He explained why you came, me and the little fella will take good care of her! But you have a job to do!" About to protest, Edwin cut her off. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Rouge is looked after! You just stay safe, ok?" Her shoudlers slumped, but she knew they were right. Nodding to the two of them, she and Gris moved out of the way. As the bullhead lifted off the ground, they watched it until it disappeared behind the buildings. The giant next to her stayed silent, well aware she needed time to compose herself. When he heard a breath being let out, he casually gestured to the east. "Your team is that way no? Perhaps it is best that we join them." Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based work Category:Further Development